eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Midhurst
Margaret Midhurst is the daughter of Ivy Sullivan, sister of Gavin and aunt of Sharon. Storylines When Linda Carter arrives back from her holiday in Dublin, she knows something isn't right with Sharon. Sharon shows Linda a copy of her birth certificate and that the father section is blank, so she has been trying to track down her birth father. Sharon says she wrote to Margaret and Linda susses that Sharon intended to see her that day, but Sharon decides to cancel, however, Linda insists they go. Outside Margaret's office, Sharon worries in case Margaret doesn't remember anything or that she is too late, like she was with birth mother, Carol Hanley. Sharon prepares to leave, but Margaret emerges and leads Sharon and Linda into her office. Inside, Margaret admits that it was a surprise to her the name Den Watts again and that she remembers seeing Sharon as a little girl with Den, sat where she was at the present moment. Sharon learns that Den and Angie privately fostered her before adopting her and Den stood up in court, charming the female judge. Sharon tells Margaret that she is trying to search for her birth father and gives her the birth certificate, which has no address or name. Linda adds that they thought they might be some paperwork, but Margaret informs them that Den's files were destroyed years ago. Back home, Linda and Sharon discuss things and Linda says that it could've been possible that Den could've had an affair with Carol, making Den her biological father and Den chose her because he was her real dad. Sharon shows Linda letters from her birth father, signed as Gavin and Linda puts forward the suggestion that it could've been a fake name. Sharon then brings up her relationship with her adoptive half brother, Dennis Rickman and what it would mean with regards to Dennis Rickman Jnr. Linda reassures a panicked Sharon and suggests they ring Margaret. Margaret visits and Sharon shows her a picture of Denny and she asks outwardly if Den was her real dad because if it is, she married Den's real son and Denny is their child, but Margaret firmly assures that there is no biological link. Margaret then says that Den did mention her biological father once and her visit to Albert Square brought it all back. Margaret says she and Den discussed it in private and insisted it remained a secret and Sharon figures out that her birth father must've been one of Den's mates. Margaret returns in August 2015 to help Carol Jackson prove that Max Branning did not murder Lucy Beale but after blood is found in the Car Lot, Carol does no longer believe Max and no longer wants Margaret's help. In October 2015 Sharon Mitchell visits Margaret at her office to file for divorce from her husband Phil. Sharon later found out the Margaret was actually her aunt. In July 2016, Margaret foils Gavin's plot to kidnap both Kathy and Dennis, resulting in a final showdown at his country mansion. Gavin accidentally pushes Margaret over a balcony during an altercation and she dies instantly as a result of her fall. Gallery Margaret Midhurst Death (5+8 July 2016).jpg|Margaret Midhurst Death (5+8 July 2016) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Solicitors Category:Sullivan Family Category:Manslaughter victims Category:2015 Arrivals Category:2016 Deaths